Seducing my Enemy
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He did not know what was wrong with him, but with her lips moving and her emerald doe-like eyes looking at him, he did not mind it at all. Outcome of Entertaining AU


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto.

Rating: M (AU setting)

00

00

She blinked slowly and tried to get her head out of the daze she had unwillingly put herself in, her now slightly red lips formed an 'O' and blinked again, trying to get rid of the lightness in her head. She could hear a man speaking but what was the voice saying?

She managed to make out the word _mine_ out of the sentence along with her name and she narrowed her eyes. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was a sexy stranger kissing her when she-oh. She looked up at amused onyx eyes, feminine eyelashes covering them halfway and high cheekbones that made him look more like a doll. A doll from hell, that is!

She blinked again and pushed the man away, "What are you doing?" she said in a strained whisper, she… she had just kissed this man! What was wrong with her?

She needed to get away from this man, her eyes were getting teary already. She cursed herself, Gaara was right, she was such a baby. But… she just was not used to all of this. She had always shielded herself from male attention because of her busy life, between medical training with her aunt and her rising career as an actress…

She narrowed her eyes and tensed her jaw, her fists clenching and unclenching. She would not make this any bigger than it was, the man –_Sasuke_, her mind reminded her- was no different than any other man, except he was from hell. So she would just drop it, but if he attempted any other little move like the one before… he'd meet her Tsunade-worthy left hook.

With a nod to herself, she looked straight into the eyes of her aggressor and smiled, "If you ever attempt something like that, my friends will make sure you have a painful end" she said. He smirked and leaned in, but she would not give him the satisfaction of making her back up. "Sakura, you expect me to cower because you're close to Sabaku no Gaara", although she knew it was supposed to be a question, his imposing nature made it seem a statement. She smiled at this.

"Uchiha-san, we are not familiar enough as for you to call me by my given name" she reminded him and just as he was to make a snide comment –_she just knew it, by the look in his eyes!_- Naruto interrupted them. "Oi! What the hell guys? We are going to be late!" he said with his loud voice.

Sakura smiled, forgetting about Sasuke, who seemed to blink at her sudden happiness, and took off, mumbling something about a certain Sand family. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scowled, she was ignoring him!

The Uchiha could only trail behind, knowing that the night would be interesting at the very least.

00

00

Sakura blinked when she saw their current predicament, in front of her were two sports car. Two cars with only two seats. They were four. She felt panic swell inside her, why her Kami? What had she done to deserve this fate? Had she kicked puppies in her past life? Was that it?

Her apparent _date_ chuckled at her stricken face, "Sakura" was all he said and yet she could sense his amusement. He was laughing at her! "Uchiha-san, I have already asked you to call me-!" she was cut off when a warm hand was placed on her lower back. The heat of the hand made her blush, especially because of the heated look the man beside her was giving her.

"It's not Uchiha-san, Sakura" he said by her ear and then removed his hand slowly, his fingers trailing on her sides and making her shiver. He stepped ahead and opened the door to his car, waiting for her to get in. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what would be a long drive. Almost an hour if she was not mistaken.

The door closed once she was seated inside and Sakura watched with curiosity the mix of what was Sasuke Uchiha. He walked with a certain grace and charm, but he oozed confidence. Sakura blushed, she was a sucker for men like that! But not this time, she would not fall into the games of some playboy!

He sat down and closed his door, the engine purred to life and they got on their way. He drove with such an easy grace that she couldn't help but to wish that Naruto drove like that too. She hoped that the Hyuuga Heiress was not fearing her life at the moment, she chuckled lightly at the thought.

Onyx eyes glimmered at the sound, his whole car smelt like her and he couldn't help but clench his hands onto the steering wheel, his knuckles white. Did she not know what she did to him? Her scent alone was enough to seduce him. Who was she really?

He could only hope that the seductress would know better than to tease him like that. He did not possess enough self-control, and he wanted her like nothing he'd ever wanted before. If anyone had seen him now… well, he smirked, they would probably say he was a love-sick man.

And he really was…

00

00

Just a short drabble of a possible outcome of _"Entertaining"_ , but it is a one-shot and so far I have no plans on continuing with possible related fics! Thank you for you patience with me!

_WobblyWallyIsInLove_


End file.
